Cuestión De Honor
by Dinah Nuzzler
Summary: Muchas veces soporté la derrota en sus manos venciéndome con la carta exacta en el momento justo, acabando con las mejores estrategias del mejor duelista del mundo:Yo. Ya no lo iba a permitir. Nadie mas volvería a reirse de mí por sus culpas.OneShoot


Disclaimer:Yugioh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cuestión de honor**

Ya no iba a repetirse, ya no lo iba a permitir. Nadie más iba a volver a reírse de mí, por su culpa, por sus culpas. No me humillarían más en público, frente a más de mil personas, diez mil quizás. Frente a millones. Frente al planeta entero. Ante los peores duelistas del mundo.

Muchas veces soporte la derrota en sus manos venciéndome con la carta justa en el momento exacto, acabando con las mejores estrategias del mejor duelista del mundo: Yo.

Ahora mismo son las once y media de la noche, víspera del último duelo de sus vidas. Perderán, pero les concederé el privilegio de ser yo el único que conozca sus derrotas, de ser yo el único que conozca que murieron como perdedores.

Adentro de su casa ya se encuentra el asesino que contraté para eliminarnos, deduzco que es el sicario mejor remunerado, lo será. Esta en la parte posterior de la tienda de juegos, en la última habitación del lugar, a tres de sus víctimas. En el baño. Debió entrar por la ventana para que nadie lo descubriera.

Aún no podía salir, no hasta que ellos entraran en la cocina. Era la mejor forma de acabarlos. Luego huiría del baño, era el plan perfecto.

Al fin podría vengarse. Alguien está ingresando. Nuestro amigo no tiene más remedio que esconderse en la bañera hasta que el intruso se vaya. No será por mucho tiempo, nadie tarda tanto en el baño. Sólo las mujeres y cuando estaban por salir con alguien. No era el caso. Los invitados a sus cumpleaños hace rato que habían abandonado sus hogares para llegar allí.

Sintió una voz femenina decir: "Mi cabello esta horrible". Conocía esa voz. No era la voz más oportuna. Era la castaña, la predicadora de la amistad; sus discursos rozaban lo religioso.

No podía ser. ¿Acaso no estaba ella interesada en el enano y compañía? Sí, así era. Aquello complicaba las cosas. Si su cabello estaba mal y ella estaba en el cumpleaños de una persona a la que intentaba impresionar, no saldría del baño hasta estar perfecta… ¿Perfecta? ¡Imposible! Ella era un desastre por naturaleza.

Y el operativo no se podía postergar tanto. ¿Qué sucedía si su víctima asomaba a la cocina sin que él pudiera salir? Su plan se vendría abajo y todo por culpa de esa chica. No, señor. No podía permitir eso. Si ella era un obstáculo en su camino, él lo sortearía. Tenía que deshacerse de Tea… Tenía que eliminarla.

Agarró uno de los frascos de champú que había junto a la bañera, lo abrió y estiró su brazo hasta sacarlo fuera de la cortina. Luego volcó parte del contenido en el piso y regresó el envase a su lugar habitual. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer que la presa cayera en la trampa. Abrió un poco la canilla de agua caliente, sólo para hacer un poco de ruido. Aguardó 5 minutos y luego repitió la acción.

Ella corrió la cortina lentamente. Él permaneció escondido en un lado. Y de pronto se asomó haciendo que la amistosa chica se asustara, retrocediera un paso, resbalara y se golpeara la nuca contra la pileta. Salió de la bañera y verificó que estuviera muerta.

Había una agradable mancha de sangre en el borde de la pileta y un dulce charco carmesí en el piso. Sonrió, ahora no habría más obstáculos.

-¿Tea?-preguntaron desde afuera. Las cosas empeoraban. Ella no podía responder para afirmar que todo estaba bien… porque estaba durmiendo. ¡Vaya! Esa chica nunca había hecho algo bueno por mí, bien merecida tenía la siesta.

Rompió la bombita de luz y corrió el cuerpo dejando el camino de ingreso despejado. Si ella no contestaba, el otro de afuera se preocuparía y entraría al baño.

Se metió de nuevo en la bañera luego de tomar una navaja de afeitar del botiquín. Sintió la puerta abrirse.

-¿Tea? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Oh no!

Corrió la cortina y vio al chico de pelo castaño y peinado de mono intentando reanimarla. Otro idiota más que se metía en su camino. Ahora, al ver que su amiga no tiene signos vitales iría corriendo al la sala a avisarle a los demás…y lo descubrirían. No, no tenía que permitir eso.

Salió de la bañera y sin hacer ningún ruido se acerco a las piedras en mi camino. Una de ellas se volteó pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, alguien rebanó su garganta. Listo.

Ahora no habría más complicaciones. Era hora de ir al grano, esto no se podía postergar más. Avanzó hacia la cocina y se introdujo en la alacena. No podía ser visto, al menos hasta estar seguro de que no habría más testigos.

-A la izquierda por aquél pasillo hay otro baño- dijeron. Malditas voces. Una pero dos tras la apariencia.

Un momento. Había alguien más allí. Alguien que iría al baño. Entonces… ¿ellos estaban solos? Era el momento.

- Iré por algo de tomar- era el perdedor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Acaso no iría al baño?

Era lo único que se interponía entre los idiotas y yo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Poco, pagaría caro ser un estorbo.

Vio por la rendija que abría la heladera y sacaba una torta de cumpleaños. Luego tomó dos platos y los colocó en la mesada junto a la torta.

Miró a su lado y tomó un frasco que decía harina. Salió de la alacena intentando no hacer ruido y lentamente se acercó al chico que estaba de espalda. Estando frente a él destapó el envase. El sonido provocó que el rubio se volteara. Error. Le tiró el frasco en la cara y le clavó en la garganta en cuchillo que tenía en su propia mano.

Yugi: llegó tu hora.

Seguí hasta la sala. El televisor estaba prendido y captaba la atención de ambos. Era el momento perfecto para sacarlo de este mar de lágrimas. Pero antes: mi honor.

-Yugi- dije.

Se voltearon y me miraron impresionados. Luego dijeron:

-Kaiba, viniste- con una sonrisita-. Sabía que me considerabas un amigo tú también.

¿Eh? Estaban locos.

-Te traje un regalo de cumpleaños- dije mientras me acercaba.

No entendió, no hasta que me vio sacar el arma. ¿Un balazo en la garganta? Era mi mejor opción.

-¿Qué haces Kaiba?-era el otro, el maldito impostor.

Al diablo con el duelo. Ya no podía soportar un segundo más su existencia. Qué mierda me importa mi honor. Tengo dinero. Y el tendría la muerte que no merecía, pero muerte al fin.

- Te regalaré la paz- y apunté a su garganta.

-Seto, ¡nooooo!

Me volteé. Era Mokuba. Disparé.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Planeo escribir una continuación de este fanfic que se titulará Regalo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
